Hot Springs Incident
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Estelle is worried about Flynn working too hard. When a rather smug Yuri foils her plans to get Flynn to visit the Hot Springs, Estelle and the others go anyway. What could have happened to make Estelle literally squeal with delight? :Yuri/Flynn:


**Title:** Hot Springs Incident

**Summary:** Estelle is worried about Flynn working too hard. When a rather smug Yuri foils her plans to get Flynn to visit the Hot Springs, Estelle and the others go anyway. What could have happened to make Estelle literally squeal with delight?

**Pairings:** Yuri/Flynn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the series Tales of Vesperia, so in turn, the characters aren't mine.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Shounen-ai and ah, fangirlish Estelle at the end, maybe? I can so see her as a Yuri/Flynn fan for whatever reason...

**AN:** Well, this is my first attempt at writing a Vesperia Fanfic. I usually only write drabbles, and yet this fic just kept going; not that I'm complaining mind you. I just hope my first attempt at a decent size fic is any good.

The pairing of Yuri/Flynn is gradually taking over my mind and my daily activities, especially Flynn. Loves him to bits. I also have such a soft spot for uke!Flynn. Don't ask me how and don't ask me why; I just do. I love the pairing either way, so all is good! XD

Reviews and advice would be lovely, so please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

Estelle was a worrier, everyone said she was.

And Estelle, herself, knew she was, but she just couldn't help herself. Her friends meant the world to her and all she wished of them was that they would be healthy and happy in whatever they chose to do in life.

But when what they chose was not beneficial for their health, her concern would only increase.

She was, of course, talking about one of her favourite men; Flynn Scifo.

Being the Commandant to a royal imperial army was no easy task, and yet he seemed confident and comfortable with being in charge. He was a fair and kind Commandant, words of reassurance and guidance always upon his lips. And under that majestic handsomeness of his appearance, he was an impeccable fighter, his skills rare for someone his age. He was admired by all who meet him, loved by those in the lower quarter and earned the respect of the general public; he was the perfect leader to the knights.

So perfect in fact that he was working deeper himself into exhaustion every day.

Folding her hands over her heart, Estelle sighed softly as she let her eyes drift shut; unintentionally remember the haggard look on Flynn's face when he greeted her this morning at the castle. His eyes didn't have their usual shine to them, especially with the subtle appearance of dark rings under his eyes. His hair didn't appear as silky as it used too and his smile seemed half-hearted.

When she informed him that she was going to visit Yuri and everyone today, his smile took on a depressed turn and he asked her politely to say 'hi' for him before being lead away back to his office to do yet more work.

"I have to help him," Estelle whispered to herself as she sighed again.

"Jeez, Estelle, that's the tenth time you've sighed in the pass five minutes. What's up?"

Jumping ever so slightly in surprise at the familiar voice, Estelle turned around and found herself staring into a pair of dark eyes and a lopsided smirk upon the face of none other than Yuri Lowell, her other favourite male.

Again, Estelle sighed as she clutched her hands tighter against her chest. "I'm really worried about Flynn, Yuri."

Yuri's eyebrow arched toward his hairline at the mention of his childhood friend. "Why?" he asked. He tried not to show it, but there was undoubtable concern in his gaze.

"He's been working so hard that he hardly has time to look after himself," Estelle explained when she realized that she had gained everyone's attention by simply uttering Flynn's name. "Just yesterday I found him asleep at his desk. And when I accidentally awoke him, he apologized for falling asleep."

Yuri's expression immediately darkened into a scowl. "Yeah, I've noticed the dark rings under his eyes as well," he muttered as he placed his hand on his hip and made a tsking noise of disproval. "Damn idiot is working himself into exhaustion."

Despite his harsh words, Estelle knew Yuri was also greatly concerned for his friend. They worry so much about each other; it was actually a very beautiful thing to witness when they argued and fussed over each other.

"We should really do something for him," she stated.

"Don't worry; I'll have a chat with him," Yuri said abruptly with a sense of determination in his expression as well as his eyes. He then quickly made his way out of the room to the streets outside, sprinting toward the castle. He always moved quickly whenever Flynn was involved, she noticed.

And he, of course, used the window. Doors were too formal and straightforward for him. Windows, in his opinion, were a lot more classy.

"I hope Yuri can talk to Flynn," Estelle said as she turned back to gazing out the window, her expressive green eyes filled with concern.

"Wow, you're really worried, aren't you Estelle?" Karol asked, his own face sporting an expression of distress for the older male whom he admired greatly.

"Yes, I am," Estelle said with sincerity. "Poor Flynn, he looks so tired and you know that when he looks tired, he must be really exhausted."

"Yeah, he's always been good at hiding his fatigue, huh?" Raven said as he reclined casually in his seat.

"Yes..." Estelle said softly as she turned away from the window to regard her friends with eyes filled with emotion. "It's not right. He needs to have some time to relax."

"Yeah, even the amazing Flynn Scifo needs time to rest," Karol said as he nodded his head quickly in agreement.

Leaning her elbow on the table, Rita made a motion with her hand. "So what is there to be done about it?"

Estelle faltered. "...I don't know," she whispered and the group fell into a long lapse of silence.

"Why don't we take him on a little vacation?" Judy suggested as she folded her arms under her bust and tilted her head to the side as a very gentle, yet understanding smile graced her lips.

"Vacation?" Karol repeated as he and everyone turned to face her. "Where?"

"The hot springs, of course," Judy replied with a light chuckle. "The healing properties of the spring will help him recover quickly."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Estelle said as she clapped her hands happily in front of her, her expression immediately brightening. "We all should go."

Of course, Raven immediately perked up at the mention of the hot springs and leapt to his feet. "I'm all for it!" he said as he waved an arm enthusiastically in the air.

"Fine, I'll go too," Rita agreed with a sigh. She, of course, could never say no to Estelle, especially when she appeared this happy about something.

"This should be great!" Karol cheered with a huge grin that usually graced his lips.

"What is?"

"Yuri!" Estelle squeaked in surprise and immediately turned around to the window, one of which had Yuri casually leaning against, a somewhat satisfied and smug smirk to his lips.

She immediately felt hopeful. "Did you talk to Flynn?" she asked.

Amazingly, that grin of his turned a little bit more wicked. "Yeah."

"What did he say?" Estelle pressed for more information.

"Oh, you know Flynn," Yuri replied dismissively with a wave of his hand.

The hope that Estelle felt earlier plummeted and she resisted the urge to sigh for the umpteenth time that day. "I see..."

"Well, let's force him to have some time off," Raven suggested, still sounding very eager to get to the hot springs as soon as possible.

Yuri looked utterly confused for a moment, and yet in that confusion Estelle could have sworn she saw a flicker of protectiveness in those deep eyes of his. "What do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, we're going to the hot springs!" Karol said cheerfully, unaware of the mild sense of hostility in Yuri's voice for that moment. "It'll be good for Flynn. What do you say, Yuri?"

Yuri took a moment to ponder the suggestion, tapping his cheek in thought. "I'll come, but I have other plans," he replied, that grin taking to his lips once more.

Estelle was left feeling a little bit confused by his reply. "Huh?"

"What about Flynn?" Karol asked.

"Yeah, there's no way we can convince him to go without you being there," Rita interjected as she took to her feet and placed her hands sternly on her hips, giving Yuri a very critical look.

"He's made other plans as well," Yuri said as he gave yet another dismissive wave of his hand before causally strolling out of the room, Repede faithfully trailing a step behind him.

Rita bristled and threw her hands in the air. "Then what's the point in going at all?!"

"Well, we could afford to take a little time to ourselves, right?" Judy questioned, her soothing voice cutting off any other heated words Rita wished to unleash. "There's no harm in just us going."

Raven nodded his head rapidly. "Oh, I totally agree!"

Estelle was silent for a moment as she stared at the direction Yuri just disappeared in, his behaviour, although not entirely out of character, seemed a little...smugger than usual. He seemed oddly satisfied with himself and yet held this tiny sense of anticipation in his posture as well.

Maybe he was able to talk Flynn into taking a bit better care of himself? If he did, how?

"I guess..." she said absentmindedly. "I was really hoping that Flynn would join us. He's been working so hard."

"Ah well, there's always next time," Raven offered a bit of reassurance.

"Hey, if he faints, we'll just drag him there!" Karol said with a large grin.

--------------------------------

Three days after her attempt to get Flynn some much needed time off, Estelle found herself at the now rather famous hot springs, the rest of her companions just behind her. The now resort had grown quite a bit, offering guests the chance to stay in grand rooms on the second floor, with balconies and a private bathroom.

And despite being famous, it was still relatively quiet and secluded; it would have been perfect for Flynn's recovery.

Speaking of Flynn, Estelle hadn't seen him for about two days and she couldn't find Yuri anywhere either. She first thought that perhaps Yuri had gotten arrested again by some overly zealous knights, but when she searched the cells, he was nowhere to be found.

And Flynn...

"Is it me, or has Yuri being acting strange lately?" Rita suddenly asked, unintentionally pulling Estelle out of her musings.

"I've noticed as well," Judy said as she tapped her cheek in thought for a moment. "He's been sneaking out in the middle of the night quite frequently."

"Really?" Karol asked with a surprised expression. "I wonder what he's doing."

"I don't think it's anything to be alarmed about," Estelle said as she tried to successfully smother her own curiosity. She then turned to the anti-social hound that had tagged along with them and noted that Repede wasn't too distressed about Yuri not accompanying them. In fact, he was sitting casually near the front counter, seemingly waiting for something.

"Repede doesn't seem to be concerned," Estelle pointed out.

Raven turned his attention the powerful canine and scratched his chin. "I wonder why Repede decided to come even without Yuri or Flynn being here."

That was a good question. And if to answer it, Repede stood to attention and gave a couple of quick barks, his tail wagging with a sense of excitement. Then, he took off, heading deeper into the hot springs.

"Repede, wait!" Estelle called out as she ran after him, the rest of her friends following close behind, all of them wondering what could have caused such a reaction from the otherwise cold animal.

After a few seconds, Estelle found herself stumbling to a halt when the figure of a certain long dark-haired male patting Repede on the head filled her sight. Yuri was no longer wearing his dark clothing, nor was he carrying his sword. He was wearing a rather casual set of clothing that was consistent for doing nothing but lying around all day long.

"Yuri?!" Karol exclaimed as he stopped abruptly by Estelle's side. "What are you doing here?"

Looking up, Yuri raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger male and gave him a small grin. "What? I told you I was going to come, right?"

Rita was momentarily stunned before a flash of anger appeared on her face. "Yeah, but you said you had other plans," she pointed out.

Yuri shrugged far too casually. "I do."

Rita's passionate anger only grew. "Then what are you doing here?!"

"Yuri," Came a very familiar, yet utter out of place voice. "Your food is getting cold."

Whipping around, Estelle turned her attention toward the source of the voice and was very clearly surprised to watch a very familiar blonde descend a set of stairs.

He was no longer wearing his armour, instead he wore a white button up shirt that appeared slightly dishevelled and only had two buttons done. A pair of beige coloured shorts that reached his knees finished the look, a look that appeared as casual and carefree as Yuri's.

But what really drew in Estelle's attention was the fact that Flynn's eyes didn't look as tired as she had witness a few days ago; they had their beautiful spark back. Even his cheeks had colour and life back to them.

In all, he looked, well...beautiful and happy.

"Flynn?" Estelle said in surprise.

"Oh, Lady Estelle," Flynn said as he immediately became aware that he and Yuri weren't alone at the moment and he paused upon the stairs, his eyes widening a fraction in his own surprise. "How are you this evening?" he stuttered.

Before anyone could even attempt to fathom what was happening, Repede gave another bark, this one as happy as when he encountered Yuri and he immediately made his way to Flynn, who was still standing on the stairs.

"Hello Repede," Flynn said with a gentle smile as he bent down and ran his hand along Repede's blue fur, seemingly happy for a distraction. "Being enjoying yourself?"

"Woof!"

"W-what are you doing here, Flynn?" Karol asked after he finally found his voice.

Flynn said nothing in reply, but the light blush upon his cheeks said it all and Yuri chuckled as Flynn coughed into his hand. It was clear that he was shyly embarrassed about something, while Yuri appeared smug.

"Oh, just appreciating a romantic rendezvous, that's all," Yuri answered the question with an air of satisfied arrogance, not caring that he earned himself a few gasps of shock.

Karol reeled his head back in surprise. "R-romantic?"

"You mean-?" Estelle trailed off, her own eyes wide. She then felt an odd sense of butterflies in her stomach when Flynn looked away and Yuri gave a quick nod of his head.

As Flynn climbed to his feet, Yuri walked over to him, but stopped a step short on the stairwell to stand directly in front of him. He then lifted his hands and placed them on Flynn's hips. A shy smile flittered across Flynn's lips as he lifted his own hands and placed them one on Yuri's shoulder and the other on the curve of his neck, the blush still marring his cheeks. He had this peaceful look of contentment on his face as they took a moment to gaze silently, lovingly at each other.

The sight alone was almost enough for Estelle to release a squeal of delight, but her heart skipped a beat in anticipation when she realized that Flynn was slowly closing his eyes and was moving his face toward Yuri's.

_Oh my gosh!_ Estelle thought to herself. _Are they going to...?_

Flynn brushed his lips against Yuri's for a breathtaking moment before Yuri wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde's waist and leaning forward to take Flynn's lips against his own more passionately. Flynn welcomed this display by tilting his head to the side and wrapping his arms around Yuri's neck loosely, locking his fingers together at the back of Yuri's neck.

Estelle felt a blush as it crept upon her features, unable to take her eyes off the display of perfect romance in front of her. Her blush only increased when she swore she heard Flynn moan into the kiss and watched as he almost fell limp in Yuri's arms.

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! _

If only there was something she could use to capture this moment on paper or something!

Finally, yet at the same time, all too soon, Yuri removed his lips from Flynn's slightly swollen ones, a smirk appearing when Flynn appeared to be panting with a flustered expression on his face. And yet, his eyes held a sense of longing to them, shimmering majestically under the gentle lighting.

With an air of arrogance only Yuri himself could pull together, he turned around and sent Estelle and those around her a rather smug look. "Catch you later," he said before he turned to ascend the stairs, but pausing to briefly wrap an arm around Flynn's waist. "Let's go, Flynn."

"Right," Flynn said as he gave a slight incline of his head as Yuri removed his hand and leisurely ambled up the stairs. Flynn then turned to the group of shocked spectators who are blatantly staring at him with their mouths agape and his blush immediately flared up.

"Well, it was nice seeing everyone together again," he said in a flustered tone before turning around and making a hasty exit up stairs and out of sight.

Silence followed his departure, everyone seemingly unable to remove their gazes from the now empty stairwell.

"Unbelievable," Rita said as she broke the silence, openly staring at the stairwell. She then cast a quick over the rest of her travelling companions, her gaze lingering with concern at the pink-haired princess. "Er, are you alright, Estelle?"

Alright? She was better than alright!

"Aren't they the cutest couple ever?!" Estelle all but squealed in delight as she folded her hands over her heart in a sincere and heartfelt manner, the brightest smile adorning her lips. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

Raven, however, appeared slightly frazzled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, at least we know how Yuri convinced Flynn to take some time off."

Karol blinked his wide eyes slowly. "How?"

"You'll understand when you're a little older," Judy said in a knowing tone to her voice, her expression the least surprised out of everyone's.

"Huh?"

"This is so wonderful!" Estelle exclaimed as she continued to gush over the newly outed couple. Oh, she can't wait to hear the story on how they got together.

Of course, that will have to wait for another time.

* * *

Um, yeah, so how was my first Vesperia oneshot? Please let me know what you think.


End file.
